meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Paint
Queen Paint, alternatively known as simply Paint, is a guest character who plays a large role in both versions of Oxy's Story. She is the co-ruler of the Quasar Kingdom and was originally married to King Oxy. Personality Paint tends to be somewhat moody, impatient and stubborn at times. However, she has been shown to have a caring personality underneath, and is willing to make sacrifices for the benefit of others. Appearance In her original form, Paint is a chesnut brown feline with white undersides. She has white markings on her front paws and the tip of her tail as well. Her hair and tiger stripes are chocolate brown, and her eyes are a light amber color. In her oxymoron form, Paint's colors are darkened dramatically, and her white markings become tan. Her eyes and nose become chocolate brown as well. Her eyes are also sometimes shown as being black with brown sclera. She typically wears a golden collar adorned with a green jewel, which is attached to red cape lined with white fur trim. She also wears a tall golden crown that is decorated with colorful jewels. Backstory Queen Paint is a ruler in the world of End and once looked after her own kingdom before the events of Oxy's Story. Her region was located on a land mass that was settled between King Oxy's and King K's, and was the only kingdom that the Quasar Kingdom considered an ally. After they married, Paint and Oxy eventually had five children. She is also close friends with King K, despite Oxy's hatred for him. She also seems to get along reasonably well with Tsar Alek, as he was invited to a formal event that she hosted. Plot Oxy's Story Queen Paint played an important role in the original version of Oxy's Story, as she was eventually forced into marriage with King Oxy in the aftermath of his kidnapping. This was done in order to combine their kingdoms and, as a result, save the Quasar Kingdom from complete disarray. Queen Paint initially hated Oxy, but over the course of their relationship, she gradually grew to love him and made the marriage work despite its shortcomings. After King K was attacked by Oxy, he sent a letter to Paint apologizing for his actions. Trivia * Paint's original form initially belonged to a cat named Else, who was a resident of Writer's Island. The design was later re-purposed and given to Paint, who was still depicted as an island resident for some time. The two characters belonged to the same owner. * Paint and Oxy also have several children designed by Pleasebecareful on Deviantart, but only the children designed by LupisVulpes are considered canon. * Her kingdom's royal symbol is a rose. *Before she was created, Rags was said to be Oxy's queen. Gallery paint1.jpg paint2.jpg image_by_cocochipoorocks-darv9pu.jpg Queen paint.gif image_by_cocochipoorocks-darv9po.jpg image_by_cocochipoorocks-darv9pl.jpg image_by_cocochipoorocks-darv9ph.jpg paint4.png Poxy by lupisvulpes.png Tumblr n4vn28Pv851siz4qdo1 1280.gif Drunk_with_glory_by_lupisvulpes-d73v61r.png paint6.png paint3.jpg paint5.png nap time.png 12826058 bL0ivWJFQcfHwK8.jpg Screenshot 20190328-005336.jpg 20190412 065127.jpg Category:Oxy's Story Category:Characters Category:Guest Star Category:Writer's Island Category:Retired Category:Feline Category:Female Category:Royal Category:Oxymoron